


Potions Accident

by sad_squonk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, this is also posted on tumblr, this is literally self indulgent trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_squonk/pseuds/sad_squonk
Summary: A potions accident leads to something more between you and your friend Remus. James and Sirius are horrible wingmen.*also posted on tumblr
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Original Female Character(s), Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Potions Accident

If you’re the mom friend of the marauders, Remus is the dad, and James and Sirius are your two lovable but idiotic children.

Sometimes you feel left out because they’re all in Gryffindor together, but they always make sure to include you.

They definitely have tried to sneak you to the Gryffindor table during meals. McGonogall walks by so Sirius panics and pushes you under the table.

In potions, James and Sirius get the ‘genius’ idea to sabotage Snape’s person. You’re apprehensive but go along with it because you still remember the time he called Lily a mudblood and she cried in your shoulder for hours.

You’re with Remus, and Sirius and James are partnered together. Between them, they have like 3 brain cells, so Sirius keeps coming over to pester you for help.

You lean over to observe their potion. It was brown, almost black, instead of the dark mauve that the diagram in the textbook showed. The potion is bubbling rapidly and it emits a smell that reminds you of burnt rubber.  
You poke it gingerly with the stirring rod and it lets out a soft hiss.

Remus took a quick glance at it when dark smoke starts to float up from the cauldron. His eyes widen as realization strikes and he grabs a fistful of your robe and tugs you away sharply.

You stumble back just in time, the potion explodes and splatters the desks and your robes, but thankfully misses your face.It immediately starts to burn holes through the desk and you quickly discard your robe before it eats through the fabric.

You’re wearing Remus’ sweater underneath and James gapes at you.

Sirius, on the other hand, quickly recovers from his shock and starting dancing around like a lunatic, chanting, “MOONY AND Y/N SITTING IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-”

Slughorn bustles over and immediately starts scolding him. Snape is across the room, staring at the group of you with clear distaste.

Both Remus and you are blushing, he turns to you awkwardly, “You okay?” he asks, scratching the back of his neck, “Sorry for pulling you like that.”“What?”  
You say quickly, “Oh, no, it’s fine, you probably stopped me from getting my face burnt off.”

You look down at your -his- sweater and blush, he had lent it to you last week at Hogsmeade because it had unexpectedly started to snow, and you had forgotten to return it. “I’m so sorry, I honestly didn’t realize I was wearing your sweater. I was in a rush this morning and didn’t even look at what I put on.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” he insists, “Keep it. It looks better on you anyway.” When he realizes what he said, he turns pink.

Sirius, who is still getting chewed out by Slughorn, is laughing his ass off. “Good job Moony,” he mouths, giving his friend an exaggerated wink.

James is looking between you and Remus with thoughtful eyes. “Remus, are you busy on Saturday?” Remus shakes his head, slightly confused.

James turns to you, “What about you Y/N?”

“No… Why?”

“Because you two are going on a date.”

Remus starts sputtering, failing to spit out a comprehensive sentence.

Sirius can no longer hold back his glee and is rolling on the floor, cackling like a maniac. The bell to switch classes had rang but no one had left, instead staring at the marauders intently like they were the main characters of a muggle soap opera.

You and Remus turn to each other. “Sorry,” he says, “You know Sirius, he likes to joke.” You nod and ignore the small stab of pain that shoots through your heart.  
“So Hogsmeade is a no?” You say teasingly, trying to keep your voice steady.

“Oh-” he utters intelligently, “Uh, no. I mean yes, I-” he cuts himself off before clearing his throat, “Hogsmeade sounds great. Meet me there at 12?”  
“Sounds good.”

“Excuse me,” Slughorn interjects, “You will be going nowhere on Saturday. You four,” he gestures at Sirius and James, “have detention.”

“Professor,” Sirius interjects, “You can’t stand in the way of true love!”

“Oh,” Slughorn huffs, rubbing his forehead in defeat, “You lot better leave before I change my mind.”

You look at Remus and smile. He smiles back


End file.
